Hermione Granger Fan Club
by ShiverBoo
Summary: Hermione is happy with her boyfriend Dan, an Auror. Unfortunately, the rest of Hogwarts won't take the news of her love life very lightly. Especially one person in particular... Draco Malfoy. COMPLETE.
1. Dandy

**Disclaimer: We don't own it. We own the plot line and we own Dan and Andy. Well, sort of...whatever.**

**A/N: This is our next lovely story. It wil be 5 chapters when it is done. Dan was Brittany's boyfriend until last week and Amber and Andy are still dating, so we put them into the story. This was BEFORE Brittany and Dan broke up mind you. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1  
Dandy

"So you're dating an Auror?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes, and Pansy is dating a young Ministry official. We met them after the Final Battle, but we wanted to keep it a secret. We're only in seventh year—we shouldn't be dating graduates according to almost everyone," Hermione explained.

"Why is it so bad? I mean, its not like you do stuff with them, right?" Harry asked.

Hermione's face flushed as she remembered exactly what her and her boyfriend had done last weekend.

"You don't do anything…right?" Ron asked, noticing the blush.

"We made sundaes last weekend," Hermione said. "Harmless sundaes," she added as she thought to herself, _but did he taste good covered in that ice cream…_

"As long as it was just that," Harry said. Hermione smirked at his innocence. He was definitely still a virgin.

"Well, I'm going to go find Pansy; we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend."

"Have fun," Ron said dismissively.

_You have no idea _Hermione thought naughtily to herself. "I will," she said pithily.

* * *

"Andy, stop!" Pansy laughed as her boyfriend continued to give her a hickey as they hid behind Honeydukes.

"Yes, Andy. Stop," Hermione said as she turned around the corner of the building. Pansy looked at her friend and blushed as Andy pulled away. "It's all right Pansy. I've seen—and done—worse."

Pansy glanced at Andy and smiled coyly. He was 24 years old—7 years older than her—and had pitch black hair offset by bright green eyes. Although the brief description may make it seem like he looked like Harry, the two looked completely different. Andy was hot.

"Have you seen Dan around?" Hermione asked them.

"Umm…yeah," Andy said slowly. "He was with me earlier, but he went off a while ago. Oh look," he said as he looked behind Hermione. "He's back."

Hermione turned to meet her Auror boyfriend. "Dan!" she said happily as he set down a small bag. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you!"

Dan looked a lot like Andy, taller with black hair as well. Dan was two years younger than Andy, making him 5 years Hermione's senior.

"I've missed you too, love," Dan said. "You want to get out of here? I know a sweet place in America that we can go to."

"I need to finish school first, Dan. Maybe in a few months," Hermione replied, not sure if he had been joking or serious.

"Alright," he smiled. "I suppose I can wait."

"Let's go to Honeydukes," Hermione said, turning to leave the alley.

Dan spun her back around and pushed her against the wall. "Not until you are properly ravished," he mumbled before taking her mouth in a harsh kiss.

Pansy pretended to gag at her friends' activities, but was led out of the alley by Andy. They left Dan and Hermione to continue their activities while the two of them went out shopping.

"You don't care that we're not like that, do you Andy?" Pansy asked.

"You mean all the sex and stuff?"

"Yeah," she said as she blushed.

"It would be a great perk to our relationship, but I can wait."

"Alright. As long as you don't mind," Pansy said, realizing that Hermione had seemed to switch personalities with her. Hermione was the one doing naughty things, while Pansy was the prude people expected of Hermione.

It was true that Hermione and Dan had been dating longer than her and Andy, but only by a month. Pansy just didn't want to engage in a sexual relationship with someone who was so much older than her. Hermione on the other hand loved having a sexually active relationship. She loved Dan and could not think of a better way of spending her Hogsmeade visit that being shagged by her boyfriend behind Honeydukes when anyone could catch them.

So much for prudish bookworm.

"Earth to Pansy…" Andy said, waving a hand in front of her face. Pansy snapped to attention.

"What?" she asked sounding distracted.

"I asked if you wanted some candy from Honeydukes."

"Oh, no. I'm fine without the added sugar," she said. "I'm trying to stay healthy."

"I see."

Pansy laughed and laced her hand in Andy's. They walked down the street laughing and enjoying themselves until Pansy saw Harry standing outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. He was looking at her differently then he normally did. She knew he liked her—why else would he always offer to help her with her homework—but he looked angry today. _Maybe it's Andy _she thought to herself as they passed him. _Maybe he's jealous…_Pansy laughed at the simple-mindedness of boys. If _Harry _was jealous of Andy's platonic relationship with herself, what would Draco do if he found out about Hermione's activities? _Oh shit! _Pansy thought as she realized that she either had to tell Draco that his crush wasn't single, or she had to tell Hermione just how jealous Draco could get.

* * *

When Hermione and Dan finished in the alley they decided to go into Honeydukes to get some chocolate…for later.

* * *

Draco looked down on Hermione from a ladder where he had been getting some sugar quills.

She looked ravished, like she had just been snogged senseless, and she was hanging onto the arm of someone else!

Draco didn't recognize the man but he looked at least three or four years older than Hermione.

He would find out who he was.

He would kill him.

* * *

Hermione and Dan walked back out of Honeydukes a while later and made their way down the street to find Pansy and Andy.

They found them outside Madame Pudifoot's and decided to go to the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer.

* * *

Draco sat in a corner in the Three Broomsticks between his goons. Blaise sat across from him and was talking to Draco, but Draco wasn't paying attention, he was looking past his 'friend' to the girl who he had had a crush on since fourth year.

He had only told his secret to one person. The person who was sitting with Hermione. Why hadn't she told him?

* * *

Pansy was looking past Dan and Hermione at the jealous expression slapped across Draco's face. She knew she should have told him, now she was going to catch crap for this.

* * *

Draco had tried last year to get Hermione's attention while Pansy was Hermione's potions partner. After a year of being paired in Snape's class you sort of got along with the person and that is when Pansy and Hermione became friends.

When Draco saw this friendship between his fellow Slytherin and his crush, he confided in Pansy and told her everything.

* * *

Pansy now felt bad for not telling Draco when Hermione had gotten together with her boyfriend. Hermione loved Dan very much and didn't even know that Draco existed. How were thing supposed to work out between them anyway? No, it would be better if Hermione stayed with Dan and Draco moved on to somebody else.

**A/N: There will be more...four more chapters, in fact. We hope you like it so far. **

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany and Amber**


	2. The HGFC

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter characters, just the weird situations we put them in in our stories. **

**A/N: Yeah, you all liked the first chapter so far. We hope you like this next one and the rest too, but keep in mind that we wrote this before HBP, therefore there are somehtings that can no longer be due to the contents of the sixth book. But just pretend that they never happened for the time being.**

Chapter 2  
The HGFC

"Draco…" Pansy tried to reason with her friend. "Calm down!"

"I'll kill him. I'll kill the bloody bastard."

"Draco, let it go!"

"I always get what I want. Always," he continued his mad rage.

"Please calm down," Pansy cried. She was terrified of his temper. "You need to let this go!"

"Pansy," Draco said as he turned his attention to her. "You need to break them up. He's not right for her!"

"And you are?" she shot at him. "Draco, you lost your chance when you were her enemy. Even before you liked her, you had lost your chance."

"He's too old for her then. Pansy," he whined. "Help me!"

"Draco, I cant. Hermione's my friend."

"So am I!" he countered.

"Not when you act like this, you aren't."

* * *

"Ginny, you're friends with Hermione, right?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Could you do me a favor then?"

"Anything," Ginny answered.

"Can you tell her that I like her, I really do, but I don't know how to tell her," he confided.

"Of course I can, Neville," Ginny smiled.

* * *

"Hey Lavender, come here."

"What do you want?" Lavender asked in disgust.

"Are you friends with Hermione?"

"Not that close but sure, why?"

"Can you give her this?" he said, handing her a note.

"I guess so, but you owe me one, Zabini," Lavender sighed.

* * *

"Luna, can you help me, I'm having a problem."

"Of course," Luna smiled.

"I've finially decided to tell her and I don't know what to write."

"Just tell her that you've loved her since second year and you really want to date her," Luna smiled.

"Is that good?" he asked, holding up the parchment.

"Very good, Terry. Now give it to me and I'll make sure she gets it."

* * *

"Parvati, come over here."

"What's up?" Parvati asked as she sat down on the couch next to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, but can we break up," he said.

"Why?" Parvati asked, crushed.

"Well, I really like Hermione and I want to ask her out."

"Asshole," Parvati said bitterly as she smacked Dean across the face.

* * *

"You what?"

"I like her, do you think I should ask her out?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because, she would never date someone like you."

"But I really like her," he relayed.

"I don't care how much you like her, she is never going to want you, Goyle," Draco said angrily.

* * *

"Potter. Potter, come here," Draco said.

"What do you want, prick," Harry said to his enemy.

"I need you to do me a favor," he said.

"A favor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, this is what I need you to do…"

* * *

"Hermione, Zabini told me to give this to you," Lavender sighed as she handed the folded piece of parchment to the Head Girl.

"Zabini?" she asked, opening the note. She dropped the note in shock, Zabini had the hots for her? This was new news. She always thought all the boys at school still thought of her as a prudish bookworm.

Hermione left the Gryffindor common room to go find Blaise and tell him that she didn't like him.

As she approached the Slytherin Entrance she saw Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy arguing.

"She is never going to want you, Goyle!" she heard Draco say angrily. As she passed by Goyle muttered something and pointed past Draco towards her. Draco spun around but quickly covered his surprise with a frown.

"What are you doing down here, Granger?"

"I'm Head Girl, I'm allowed down here."

"I know you're allowed down here. I asked _why _you were here."

"I need to talk to Zabini. Can one of you go get him or shall I escort myself?"

"I'll—" Goyle started but was roughly cut off by an elbowing from Draco.

"I'll take you," Draco said as he passed her. He approached the stone wall and said the password. The stone wall slid away and Hermione followed Draco into the grim, cold interior. "Zabini!" he shouted as soon as they reached the stairs. Hermione stood near Draco nervously. The entire common room was staring at her red and gold crest in disgust. She jumped back in surprise when Draco's hear turned to face her. "Scare easily?" he joked.

Hermione looked at him stangely—she had never heard him joke around before.

"Why do you need him?" he asked her, pointing his thumb back over his shoulder.

"I…that's none of your business," she said, trying to ignore his unnatural friendliness.

"Eh, your choice," Draco said. "Zabini!" Draco yelled and Blaise came stumbling down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Blaise asked Draco, then caught sight of Hermione. His cheeks flushed . "Hi, Hermione," he said shyly.

"I need to talk to you outside," Hermione said.

"Sure," Blaise said, following Hermione out of the Slytherin common room.

_Hermione? _Draco thought in his head. _When did Zabini start calling her Hermione?_

Draco decided that he would eavesdrop on their conversation. He left the common room and followed a good distance behind the two.

When they walked outside and behind the greenhouses, Draco hid himself around a corner and listened.

"Hermione, I know I seem like a schoolboy, but I really do like you," Blaise was saying.

"Blaise, I don't like you in that way, I appreaciate that you do but I have a boyfriend," Hermione said.

"You do?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, but I am flattered by the gesture, and maybe, if I ever break up with Dan," _highly unlikely _she thought to herself. "Then maybe I'll take you up on the offer."

Blaise was silent then he muttered. "Fine."

"I'm sorry, Blaise."

"It's fine, just remember about me if anything happens between you and _Dan._"

"I will," Hermione said. "But I have to go do homework, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah sure," Blaise said.

Hermione came around the corner of the greenhouse but Draco had already moved to another side of it to avoid being seen.

He formulated a plan.

* * *

Draco was standing outside of the Gryffindor common room waiting for Potter to come out. When he finally did, Draco got his attention.

"Potter. Potter, come here," Draco said.

"What do you want, prick," Harry said angrily.

"I need you to do me a favor," Draco said quietly.

"A favor?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Yes, this is what I need you to do, you see I have a horribly large crush on Granger."

"You? You have a crush on Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone, now can you please just tell her to go to the forbidden forest at midnight tomorrow?"

"What do I get out of this?" Harry asked.

"It's someone five years older than her, Zabini, or me, you choose."

Harry mulled this over for a couple of minutes, Zabini was known to take girls and drop them as quickly as possible. Dan was way too old for Hermione and Harry was worried that he would break her heart when they broke up, because Dan would never propose to someone so young and was probably only using Hermione for the sex that he knew they had.

"Fine, I'll tell her, but only because I care about her, but if you do anything to hurt her, I swear to Merlin…"

"I know Potter, you'll curse me into oblivion, just tell her."

"Sure," Harry said distractedly, heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry called.

"Yes?"

"Go to the forbidden forest at midnight tomorrow," he said casually.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Go to the forbidden forest at midnight tomorrow," he repeated more slowly.

"Why?"

"Secret admirer wants to meet you there."

"Ugh. I told Zabini that I—"

"It's not Zabini," Harry interrupted.

"Dan?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Harry held back his disgust. "No, someone else."

"Maybe I should just make an announcement or something that I have a boyfriend," Hermione said lazily.

"A hell of a lot of people would be upset," Harry muttered.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, raising her head from her plate.

"Nothing."

Hermione just looked down at her food and started eating again, though much slower than before. She wondered who else could like her, who else would find her attractive.

She would see at midnight tomorrow. If only Dan knew that there was a Hermione Granger fan club.

**A/N: Yea, the next installment of the HGFC. Now leave a little review and we'll update faster. **

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany and Amber**


	3. Midnight

**Disclaimer: We are not the owners of the characters of Harry Potter Inc. We only own the plot lines in which we fuck up their lives.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on this so far. MUAH to you all.**

Chapter 3  
Midnight

Hermione walked out of the castle gates the next night under Harry's invisibility cloak. She stopped short when she heard Pansy calling her through the chill of the night air.

"Hermione!" her voice rang out again.

Hermione dropped her hood and tore the cloak off. "Shh!" she called across the grounds. "Someone will hear you," she whispered as loudly as she could. Hermione stood watch as Pansy raced across the groundsto meet her.

"You're going?" Pansy panted. "Did you tell Dan?"

"No. I'm just meeting someone."

"In the middle of the forbidden forest!"

"So?"

Pansy groaned. "Don't go."

"Dan and I are fine. I'm just going to meet this person and tell them I have a boyfriend."

Pansy sighed. She knew Draco was meeting Hermione, but she couldn't betray his trust however feeble that it was at the moment.

"Goodbye, Pansy dear," Hermione said as she sensed her friend had stopped fighting with her.

Pansy sighed again as Hermione turned her back to her and disappeared under the shelter of the cloak.

Hermione headed off to the forbidden forest under the cloak and took it off at the edge of the forest before making her way in.

She had not taken more that a dozen steps before arms grabbed around her.

Hermione was shocked and when she was spun around she punched the person in the stomach.

Draco let out a huff and gripped her shoulders harder to stop from falling.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily, trying to push his hands off of her shoulders.

Draco caught his breath quickly, then he looked down on Hermione and pulled her against him. "I want you, Hermione," he said.

"Join the club," she said distractedly.

"What?"

"Join the club," she repeated. "You, Blaise, Dan…" she added the last with a smile. Then she brought her attention back to the man with his arms around her. She drew away and glared at him accusingly. "If you don't mind, I'm meeting someone here."

"As am I."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked skeptically. "Who?"

"You."

Hermione laughed. "That must be the worst pick up line ever—"

Draco stepped forward and pushed Hermione against a tree. His lips met hers in a slightly inappropriate action. Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the kiss before she pushed him away and moved from the tree.

"What the hell?" Hermione screamed.

"I told you, Hermione, I want you," Draco said.

"Why does everybody want me all of a sudden, I have a boyfriend. A very handsome, sweet, _talented _boyfriend!" Hermione said angrily but adding the last thought with a smile.

"Dump him and have me as a handsome, sweet, and _very _talented boyfriend!" Draco argued irritably.

"You have never liked me, Malfoy. Why all of a sudden. What has happened in the last couple of days to get everyone's attention on me?"

"I haven't just liked you for a couple of days, I've been crushing on you since fourth year. Don't tell anyone, but I didn't have the guts to tell you, because I knew your reaction would be just like this!"

"What else would you expect, my long-time enemy telling me that he's been crushing on me since fourth year, what am I supposed to do?"

"Trust me," he said.

"I don't trust anyone."

"Even Dan?" Draco asked in a nagging tone.

"Yes, even Dan." Hermione was silent for a while as Draco stared at her. Could it be that their relationship wasn't picture perfect? "I have to go," she said as she brushed past Draco.

Draco resisted the urge to grab her and let her pass by.

Hermione was almost to the head dorms when she ran into Luna.

"What are you doing out so late, Luna?" Hermione said angrily to Luna.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's after midnight," Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry. I was waiting for you to get back and I sort of lost track of time. I was supposed to give this to you," she said, handing Hermione a piece of parchment.

"Not another one," Hermione said, grabbing the parchment from Luna's hand and then walking towards her private room.

She walked into her bedroom and plopped down on her bed and opening the note. "Shit, not Terry too," Hermione was mumbling.

She turned around suddenly when she heard her door close. She looked suspiciously towards the door and waited a while, just staring at it.

After a moment she went back to the note, then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around again.

"Hello," Draco said happily.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Hermione asked.

Draco held up the invisibility cloak. "You left this in the woods."

Hermione grabbed it from him and threw it on the bed. "Thanks for returning it, but now you can leave." She pointed to her door.

Draco ignored her and looked around her bedroom. "This is nice," he commented. He walked over to a wall and looked at the numerous artifacts on the wall. She had a collection of pictures—muggle and magical—taped to her wall along with news articles, including one of Harry and Ron's wild Ford Anglia trip.

Hermione sighed at Draco's persistence. She picked up the cloak, folded it, and put it on her desk. Then she collapsed on her bed and picked up a nearby book. "You're welcome to leave at any time, Malfoy, but if you are going to stay, please be quiet."

"I was hoping there would be some screaming," Draco said dismissively, still looking at the pictures.

"Sorry to inform you, but I'm not a screamer, Malfoy," Hermione said, still looking at her book.

"Hmm, I would have pegged you for a one, but you're probably more of a moaner and biting your lip type of person, aren't you?" Draco said.

"Yes, actually, I don't find screaming to be sexual at all, if you scream it's like getting raped or something."

"So you're saying that you wouldn't scream if you were to have sex with me?"

Hermione didn't answer, just looked sheepishly down on her book.

"You're saying that you would enjoy having sex with me?" Draco asked a bit more accusingly.

"How do you figure that?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"You said that you would only scream if it was rape, you said that you wouldn't scream if you were to have sex with me," he said.

"I never said that I wouldn't scream with you, I said that I'm not a screamer," Hermione retorted.

"Unless you were being raped. And we were obviously talking about us…so you are saying you wouldn't scream leads me to think…"

Hermione groaned at his conclusion. "Malfoy, get out," she said in a tired voice.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you are annoying me and I want to go to sleep," Hermione said.

"You don't want to go to sleep," Draco said. "You want me gone."

"So why cant you leave?"

"I don't want to leave," he said.

"Then what do you want?"

"You know what I want," he said, looking suggestively at her body.

"Boyfriend," she reminded him. "Why can't you just let go, like Blaise did?"

"So he's Blaise, but I'm still Malfoy?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione said simply. They stared at each other for a while before Hermione sighed. She put her book onto the nightstand near her bed. "I'm shutting off the light, Malfoy," she warned.

The light ticked off and she instantly relaxed at the welcome darkness. She really wasn't uncomfortable with Malfoy in the room. She was after all, fully clothed so he couldn't do anything.

She felt safe in the darkness and under her covers until she felt her covers lifted up and Malfoy climb under them.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"I don't know! It's dark."

"I'm sleeping.

"In my room?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you sleeping in my room?"

"Because your bed is comfortable."

"You have the exact same one in your room next door, Malfoy."

"But yours is more comfortable because it has you in it," Draco said as he pulled Hermione close to him.

"Malfoy, I am uncomfortable with this," she said, though not trying to struggle free of his hold.

"If you were really uncomfortable you would be fighting," he said as he hid his face in the hair by her neck.

"Malfoy," Hermione growled.

"Just admit that you like it," he said breathily into her neck.

"You remind me of Dan," she said truthfully. "He always says that."

Draco scoffed at the mention of her boyfriend. "Then I shall refrain from saying that from now on," he said.

Hermione smirked. "Malfoy, get out of my room."

"No," he said firmly, holding her closer to himself.

Hermione squirmed against him trying to loose his grip.

"You're not helping matters much," he said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" she said as she tried to pry his arm off of her.

"I mean," he began but stopped when Hermione gasped and stopped moving. "That's what I meant."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. "Now you can let go. Please?"

"You got me into this…mess. It's only right that you help me out of it," Draco smirked.

"You got yourself into this mess, I suggest you go back to your room and deal with it yourself," Hermione said, trying to squirm out of his grip but only making matters worse for Draco.

"How very prude of you, Hermione."

"How very faithful of me, Draco."

"You called me Draco," he commented.

"Don't take it as anything important or life changing. Anyway, you called me Hermione."

"If you haven't noticed, I've been calling you Hermione all year. Not once have a called you Granger unless I was speaking to someone else."

Hermione swung her head around to meet his gaze through the dark. "I-I hadn't noticed," she mumbled.

"Yeah, so much for me going out of my way to make you happy."

"Sorry, I have been too happy with Dan," she said.

Draco again was stung by the harsh words. "You know, it is usually a custom that when someone is cheating on their boyfriend, not to mention them," Draco said.

"I am not cheating on Dan, your are going back to your room, _Draco,_" Hermione said bitterly.

"You still have to help me with this," he said as he gently pushed his hips forward.

Hermione screeched and rolled away from his loosened grip. She fell on the floor and her head hit the nightstand.

"Ouch," she said as she tenderly touched the spot. "That hurt."

She stood up and reached around for her lamp. She clicked it on and looked to Draco. She quickly averted his gaze.

"Malfoy," she began.

"Draco."

"_Draco, _please leave. I don't want to be near you while you are in _that _condition."

"But you do want to be near me?" he mused.

"N-no," she stuttered. Baldly telling him the truth.

"I thought only virgins were prudes," he said.

"Just because I'm not a virgin doesn't mean that I will go and sleep around with every guy in school."

"So you have slept with him," Draco accused.

"Yes, though I admit there usually isn't much sleeping," Hermione said with a smile, rubbing her head where she had hit it.

"I didn't want to know that," Draco pointed out.

"Why don't you want to hear about it?" she asked.

"You know why," he said.

"You don't want to hear about me shagging my boyfriend's brains out?" she mused.

"Stop, I have many reasons why I don't want to. One, I want you, thus I hate hearing about you with someone else; two, I cannot think of you doing things like that; and three, I hate the fact that a studious bookworm got laid before I did," he said the last part softly.

Hermione looked up at him with an accusing glare. "You're still a virgin?" she asked.

"Pure as freshly fallen snow," he said.

"Holy shit!" Hermione screamed. "Get out!" she said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"What?" Draco asked, entirely bewildered.

"You're a bloody virgin? And you're accusing me a being a prude!" Hermione laughed in a manic way. "And to think that the thought of doing something with you actually entered my mind. That would be cheating on Dan and spoiling a virgin." She glared accusingly at Draco. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. "You, Malfoy, are making me feel both confused and violated. Get. Out!"

"Let me talk first," Draco said, pulling his arm out of her hand. Hermione realized that she had left her wand under her pillow and was now standing by her door next to an armed wizard who was much stronger than her.

"Fine," she agreed.

"First of all, I'm not trying to confuse you, ever since I saw you in that blue dress in fourth year, I have wanted you. I decided then that I wanted to save myself for you, I wanted you to be my first," he confessed.

Hermione stood dumbstruck.

"When I saw you in Hogsmeade and I saw that you were with someone else it made me so angry because someone else was touching what was supposed to be mine." He stopped momentarily, looking down at the witch staring at him with a very confused expression on her face. When he knew she wouldn't talk, he continuted.

"When I got my letter this year naming me head boy, I was estactic. I would finally get to spend enough time with you to show you that I saw past what was on the outside to your true beauty inside. Though you aren't that bad looking on the outside either," he smirked.

A small smile crossed Hermione's face.

"I didn't try to make you feel violated, but every time I see you…"

"Just stop talking," Hermione said.

"But I have to tell…" Hermione stopped his mouth by putting her fingers over it.

"I said stop talking," she reiterated.

Draco complied, he looked at her and she was looking up at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes. "Why now?" was all she said, taking her fingers off of his mouth.

"It's taken too long for me to tell you in the first place, I would have told you fourth year but I was too much of a chicken. Over the years I decided that I needed to gain your trust first. I knew there was no way for you to like me if you didn't trust me."

"I'm still not sure if I should trust you," she said. "For you just tried to seduce me in my own bed without my permission."

"I would have stopped if you told me to," he said.

"But I di—"

"No, you never told me to stop, you told me to leave, but you never said the word stop," he said.

She realized that he had her beaten.

"So do you trust me?" he asked.

Hermione hung her head and looked at her feet. "I guess I do," she mumbled.

"Good!" Draco said, pushing her back against the door frame and slamming his lips down on hers.

**A/N: Ooh, what's going to happen next? Ahhhhh, no one knows except Amber and I.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany and Amber**


	4. Just Friends

**Disclaimer: Alas, we are not J.K. Rowling, we aren't even English. We're from Michigan.**

**A/N: First off I would like to thank one iheartdraco4lyf, our first flame on this story. Everybody clap and thank them. I got a good laugh off of it and would hope that we get more so I can have more laughs like that one. Oh, and if your still reading the story (which given your completely groutesque and _deliciously evil _review, I would hope you're not) please review again with any more things that might 'discust' you.**

**We love flames, I for one am a pyromaniac...an Obsessive Compulsive, Attention Deficit Pyromaniac. Well, that calls for some interesting stories in itself, eh?**

**Brittany**

Chapter 4

Just Friends

Hermione remained motionless until he pulled away. "And trust is gone," she laughed in a joking manner.

"Really?" Draco asked, suddenly worried.

"Well, how can I honestly trust someone who kisses me every time I stop talking?" she asked.

"You stopped talking," Draco pointed out after he had kissed her again.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Draco," she said softly. "I can be your friend—you've obviously changed—but I can't do this. I'm somebody's girlfriend. Don't you understand that?"

"And don't you realize that I will do anything to be with you?"

"I can't be with you, Draco."

"Does Dan mean that much to you, or am I not good enough?" he asked sadly.

"Draco, I can't do this, I am in love with Dan."

"And I'm in love with you," he said, kissing her again, this time slower and longer so that when he pulled away, Hermione unconsciously moved towards his lips, wanting more. "But we can't do this," he said, walking away from her and going back to his room.

Hermione growled in frustration and quickly changed into her pajamas. She laid back on her bed and shut off the light again. As she laid there alone, she couldn't help but think about how much more comfortable it was to sleep _with _someone.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned for another hour thinking about what had happened between her and the Head Boy. 

She wasn't sure if she should go over there and talk to him or let this ride out. But after an hour she decided what to do, she got up out of her bed and walked to Draco's room.

She knocked on the door and apparently Draco wasn't sleeping ether because he opened the door quickly, dressed only in boxers. His face was grim. "So you've come back?" he said sardonically.

"Yes," she said shyly, trying to figure out why she had come here in the first place, but she was only able to stare at his naked chest.

She reached her hand out and ran her fingers over his chest, watching the muscles flex at her touch.

Draco made a growling sound in his throat and Hermione's eyes flew up to meet his own.

"Draco, we—"

"Stop fighting it," Draco said smoothly.

"I don't want to do anything," she said.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, angry that she was toying with him.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, taken completely off guard.

"I can't sleep. I just keep tossing and turning, can I sleep in your bed with you?"

"Hermione," he warned her. "Do you know how much self-control you're asking of me?"

"Yes, but I trust you," she said, looking back down on his chest and running her fingers over his hairless chest again.

Draco stopped her head. "None of that, then."

"None of what?" she asked innocently as she drew her hand away and entered his room.

"Well, now that it is half past two, I would like to go to bed," Draco said, walking back over to his bed and getting under his downy comforter.

Hermione smiled and walked to the bed as well, burying herself under the covers and cuddling close to Draco's hard body. She was asleep in less than a minute. Draco curled protectively around her sleeping form, he finally had his witch. He too was asleep within two minutes of this thought.

* * *

"So?" Pansy asked eagerly. 

"So what?"

"What happened last night?"

"I told him I had a boyfriend," Hermione answered with a half-truth.

"I know Draco better than that," Pansy reminded her. "I know he didn't just say, "Oh well, I'll move on." What happened?"

"Too many things to explain," Hermione said.

"Did you sleep with him?" Pansy asked.

"That's a trick question," Hermione laughed.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked, confused at why it would be a trick question.

"We shared his bed because I didn't want to sleep alone. It really is a long story, Pansy."

"I've got time."

"Well, he is in love with me," Hermione complained.

"I knew that already," Pansy said.

"You did?" she asked.

"Just like I knew it was him last night. You never told me. He did," Pansy stated.

Hermione glared at her friend. "Well, thanks for the warning," she rolled her eyes and continued. "Well, he got into my room and wouldn't leave, so I laid down and he joined me." She tactfully decided to leave out the next part. "When he finally did go, I felt really lonely. It's so much easier to sleep with someone laying next to you, so I went to his room and we just slept." She looked at Pansy to see if her explanation sufficed. "Oh yeah," she added. "We've agreed to be friends."

"That's a start, so what are you going to tell Dan?"

"What is there to tell him, Draco and I are just friends."

"For how long?"

"What do you mean, we are going to stay just friends," Hermione said.

"You may want to, but Draco doesn't and after _sleeping _with you he's going to want you more than ever."

"He had more self-control than you give him credit for, Pansy."

"Your giving him too much credit, I'm surprised that he didn't shag you last night when you were sleeping," Pansy said.

Hermione wondered if Pansy knew that Draco was a virgin.

"Pansy," Hermione ventured. "Since you know Draco better…how many serious relationships has he had?"

"I don't really know, he has just told me about you and how he's had a crush on you."

"So he obviously didn't tell you that he's a virgin?"

"What?" Pansy shouted.

"Yes, I think I give him enough credit."

"Well then," Pansy said as she smoothed at her robes hastily. "That's new…"

"Yes it is, that was about my reaction."

"Why? He could have any girl he wanted, why would he still be a virgin?"

"He said that he was saving himself for me," Hermione said softly.

"Holy shit! Why didn't you sleep with him then?"

"We did sleep!"

"You know what I mean, Hermione. Just shag the man," she said.

"I can't! We are friends and I have a boyfriend."

"Forget using Dan as an excuse, he will never find out If you don't tell him about it," Pansy said.

"But you know me, Pansy. I can't lie, especially if I cheat on someone I love."

"Hermione, Dan doesn't love you, he is using you as a temporary thing to get some. As soon as he is done with this mission in Hogsmeade, he will leave you and never look back!" Pansy yelled.

Hermione looked at Pansy with tears in her eyes. "How can you say something like that?" she asked, desperately hoping the words weren't true. "Dan and I love each other. He is not using me!" she cried out.

"Has he ever said that he loved you?" Pansy asked, trying to get it through to her.

"Of course he—" Hermione stopped quickly. _Had he? _"Oh Pansy," she cried. "How did you know that he was—" she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"Because Andy just broke it off with me to go on to someone else that was older and less of a prude. He said somerthing about Dan moving on too. You should break it off with him before he can do it to you," Pansy said.

"That bastard," Hermione cried.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Pansy rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I really am."

"I have to go write a letter," Hermione said, lifting her head and drying her tear-filled eyes. She walked back up to the castle. Pansy sat down on the grass by the tree by the lake. She breathed heavily. She was extremely sad about Andy breaking up with her and she hadn't even done anything serious with him. She could only imagine how Hermione felt.

"Thank you for that," Draco said as he stood beside her.

Pansy drew back at first, surprised that he was there. "For what?" she asked.

"For getting her to break up with that damn boyfriend of hers," he said, sitting beside her on the grass.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for her," Pansy said.

"He wasn't for her."

"You didn't even know him," Pansy countered.

"Well, it wasn't a good match," Draco persisted.

"That's the problem, it was a good match. If guys weren't so damn sex driven," she glared accusingly at Draco.

"Forgetting something?" he asked.

Pansy blushed. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine, if I didn't want Hermione so bad, I would probably be the same as every other guy. As it is I don't know what sex feels like."

"Hey, welcome to the club," Pansy said.

"Why don't you go shag Potter, I'm sure he will readily agree," Draco said.

"You know, I might just do that," Pansy replied.

Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy took off to the castle. He was following her up when he ran into Blaise.

"Zabini," he muttered resentfully.

"Draco?" Blaise asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay…" Blaise said as he passed from the school towards the lake. He wasn't sure why Draco was acting weirdly, but he quickly put it out of his mind. Draco, on the other hand, was seething as he entered the head rooms. He knocked on Hermione's door and entered when there was no response.

He saw Hermione sitting on her bed with letters and envelopes scattered around her.

"What are these?" he asked, picking one up. He scanned through it and dropped it when he realized what it was. Hermione looked up at him with a stunned expression.

"There from all different people, too." She picked up a few and read aloud the names of the senders. "Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, another from Terry, another from Blaise," she looked in disgust at the remaining one. "Goyle? Is he the tall one or the fat one?" she asked, looking to Draco.

"The tall one, though he isn't skinny in the least."

"It makes me afraid to break up with Dan, because then I won't have the excuse of having a boyfriend to keep all these people off my back. I don't even like any of them that way."

Draco looked at her thoughtfully. Was she saying that she didn't like him? "I'm always here," he said softly.

"You are just another one of my choices, any of the other guys would say that, 'Oh, I'll be your boyfriend to get guys off your back.'"

"But I'm not like them, Hermione," he said, walking over and sitting on the bed by her.

"How are you different? You only want my body, you don't want me," she said. "Just because everyone found out that I have an older boyfriend and I gave myself to him, doesn't mean that I will give up my body to everyone else."

"Hermione, I don't want your body, I want you."

"You are only saying that because I told you that!"

Draco looked at her, he couldn't tell her the truth because she wouldn't believe him.

"Well this is a losing situation."

"Why?"

"Because if I tell you the truth you don't believe me, but if I don't you get angry."

"Doesn't life just suck," Hermione retorted. "One would think that you get this much fan mail as well," she said.

"Fortunately, I don't. Everyone thinks that I go pick a random girl every night to have sex with and then drop them off to choose another girl."

"But you are still a virgin," Hermione said as she looked up at him.

"Yup, but all these girls tell lies saying that they have slept with me, saying that I'm awesome in bed and stuff, but I don't know if I am, because I've never done it."

"We can find out," Hermione said without a hint of blush to her cheeks.

"What?" Draco asked surprised.

"Well Dan was just—"

"Using you. I know." He looked at Hermione's confused expression. "I happened to overhear you and Pansy." He wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

**A/N: So what will happen next? Only the next chapter will tell...**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany and Amber**


	5. Hands On

**Disclaimer: We do not claim to own these characters, thus the disclaimer.**

**A/N: Alas, the last chapter of the story. We want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and we hope that the people that thought everyone was OOC will understand by the end of this chapter. It's short but lemony.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5  
Hands On

Hermione wiped away a tear and then straightened herself. "Well, let's see how you are." She stood up and took off her robes.

Draco stood up also and stopped her hands. "Hermione, you're vulnerable. We're not doing this."

"I'm fine," argued Hermione.

"No you're not," he countered. Internally he was trying to figure out why he was stopping this. Draco dropped his hold and began to walk out the door. He turned around when he felt Hermione's hand on him. As soon as he saw her he felt her too. She had pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss. When she pulled away he muttered two letters, "OK…"

He kissed her again, taking her mouth more forcefully than before. He started to push Hermione back towards the bed in Hermione's room. When they reached the edge, Draco broke the kiss for a moment, staring into her eyes.

Suddenly Hermione asked, "What color are your sheets?"

"What?" he asked.

"On your bed, your sheets and comforter, what does your bed look like?"

Draco looked at her sheepishly. "They're green of course," he said unconvincingly.

"Tell me Draco," Hermione breathed as she started kissing his neck.

"Bulgarian Quidditch Team," he muttered.

"Red?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he mumbled at the soft touch of her lips on his neck. He started to rub his hands up and down her sides.

"Too much stuff on my bed," Hermione kissed into his neck. "Your room."

"We can move the stuff," he said, wanting to do this so bad he didn't think he could make it to his room.

"Your room," she said more forcefully and took her mouth away from his neck, he figured she had a neck fetish, which he was completely fine with.

"Fine," he said softly as he pulled away from her and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Hermione followed closely behind being at perfect level with Draco's perfect arse as she followed him up into his room.

When they got to his room, Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"I just remembered that I've already slept in here. I just never noticed the colors."

"Well, it was dark the last time you were in here," he smirked.

"Well, it's light out now," she said.

"All the better to see you with, my dear," Draco said.

"Oh shut up and get on the bed," Hermione ordered.

"Gladly," he said with a smile.

Hermione straddled him and took off his shirt and tie in a second. She kissed him again, but started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, slightly offended.

"This is backwards," she smiled.

"What do you mean?" he started to ask, but was suddenly flipped over before he could finish.

"Much better," Hermione said, reaching up to kiss him. She laid back expectantly but only received Draco's blank stare.

"I…I don't know what to do," he admitted softly—a slight blush appearing.

Hermione laughed. "Yes you do," she coaxed him on. She moved his hands to her top shirt button. She could tell he was stalling so she leaned up and whispered in his ear that hands-on experiences were the best way to learn.

"Hands on?" Draco asked.

Hermione grabbed his hands in hers and put them on her chest. "Hands on," she said.

"Oh!"

Hermione laughed at his surprised answer and laid back as her shirt was slowly—extremely slowly—undone. Draco stopped and looked down nervously at Hermione. Her shirt was open, the sides resting off her small frame, and her bra was the only thing hiding her upper body. Hermione looked at Draco's face and smiled.

"It's not going to bite you," she said. Draco lifted his nervous eyes and somehow managed a smirk.

"Thanks," he said, his voice covered in sarcasm.

Draco slipped his hands around her back and tried to undo the clasp. When he was taking so long that Hermione got annoyed, she sat up and undid it herself. "You are the worst virgin ever," she muttered to Draco who was staring at her naked breasts. Hermione lay back down. "Hands on," she said.

"Hands on," Draco murmured as his hands moved to find her breasts.

"Now my pants," Hermione ordered.

"So you're bossy in bed too?" he asked, slowly gaining confidence as he undid her blue jeans.

"I'm not trying to be bossy, I'm explaining to you what to do."

"I think I can handle it from here," Draco murmured, pushing down her pants.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked in a seducing tone. Draco looked at her face and stalled long enough for Hermione to wrap her hands around his neck and pull him down for a passionate kiss. Draco felt his body turn to jello at her touch. "Still in control?" she smirked.

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

"Sure," Hermione said, she then slid her hands down his chest and down to the buttons of Draco's pants, undoing them quickly and pushing them down.

_If this is foreplay, what does sex feel like? _Draco thought to himself.

Hermione pushed down his boxers as well and smiled up at him. "Well at least something is right. Merlin, who knew you were hiding that under your robes."

"Er…" Draco stuttered. "Thanks?"

Hermione laughed again. "Perhaps we should talk less? It doesn't normally go this way."

"Like I know that," Draco said.

Hermione slid her hands back up to his chest, circling her arms around his neck and pulling his face down for another kiss. Draco took charge and slid his tongue into her mouth and Hermione moaned. Draco pulled away from the kiss and looked down again on the woman he had wanted for so long.

He kissed her lips again and then kissed her cheeks, her eyes, down her face to her jawline and to her neck. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body.

"Do it already," Hermione moaned.

Draco looked up at her with worried eyes as if asking 'do what?'

Hermione giggled at the confusion in his face. "You know what to do, just do it," she said.

"I know what to do, but I…"

"You're stalling, just do it."

"But I…"

Hermione sent him a glare and Draco breathed visibly. He brought his mouth back down to Hermione's neck. His hands moved down to remove her knickers and he slid them down slowly, not knowing why he was stalling so much.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Are you sure…"

"Do it," she commanded.

He took a deep breath and did as she commanded, sliding into her with ease. Hermione arched her back towards him and grasped his arms with her hands.

_Oh dear Merlin _Draco thought as he closed his eyes tight and didn't move. Of all the scenarios he had thought up in his head he never knew it could feel like this. It was hot and tight and wet and he was sure that if he moved he was going to come.

Hermione whimpered and moved her hips up against Draco, causing him to open his eyes. He looked at her needy wanton nature and smiled as he kissed her softly.

Hermione whimpered again into his mouth, shifting her hips against him, muttering into his mouth. "Move," she said softly.

Draco did just that, never knowing that it could feel so good.

* * *

Minutes later Draco sighed in contentment as he stroked her hair. "Gods, you're beautiful," he sighed, breaking the silence. 

Hermione giggled. "Thank you. You're not that bad in bed, you know. You'll make someone happy."

Draco stopped stroking her hair. He had desperately hoped she would be that someone. "Maybe I could make _you _happy?" he asked nervously.

"You want to make me happy Draco?" she asked.

"You know it," he breathed, watching as one of her curls slid around his finger.

"Perhaps we can make that arrangement, but I might need a bit more…er…convincing," she said, smiling.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he said as he shifted his body over hers again. His lips found her neck at once—without the slightest hesitation, perhaps he had a bit of a neck fetish himself. Draco was quite obviously no longer the worst virgin.

* * *

"Attention HGFC, I will not be able to date any of you owing to the fact that I already have a boyfriend," Hermione said to the assembled group of guys actually calling themselves the Hermione Granger Fan Club. 

"If none of you want to be hexed into oblivion I suggest you take off," Draco said snidely from beside Hermione.

"Bugger off twit," someone in the group of twenty or so males said to Draco.

"She's mine," Draco growled.

"She's mine," they all yelled.

Snape appeared beside the group of boys that were looking on Hermione with drooling faces. "What is the reason for this, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"I have no idea, Professor," Hermione admitted ruefully.

"I shall return in a moment," Snape said.

Hermione and Draco held off the hormonal boys for another ten minutes before Snape returned with a potion and started shoving it down all their throats, he even walked up to Draco and did the same.

As some of the boys began to reorient themselves and notice how stupid they seemed holding signs over their heads displaying pictures of the less-than-attractive Head Girl, they slowly scowled at themselves and walked away.

Hermione looked around with relief evident in her face, it must have been a love potion or something that someone had given all of the boys.

Then she felt Draco's hand on the small of her back as he led her away.

"But…the potion. That's all it was…" Hermione stammered, trying to figure out why Draco was still acting this way and she thought to call Snape back for more of the Antidote.

"Maybe for them, Hermione, but I do love you. It wasn't a potion," he said, holding her chin in his hand and bringing his lips to hers in a kiss.

Of all the guys, Hermione was glad it was this one.

When they arrived back in the common room, Hermione and Draco stumbled up the stairs, ripping each other's clothing off in the process of getting to Draco's room.

If they would have gone to Hermione's room they would've found the note on the bed:

_Hermione,_

_We hope you like the fan club, if you get sick of them, send for an antidote, only two sickles a piece._

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

**_FINIS_**

**A/N: Ah, the end. Hope you all liked it! Quite a twist, eh?**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany and Amber**


End file.
